1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, such as a copying machine, and specifically to an imaging apparatus of the kind which includes an image processing function which is able to perform such processes as partial deletion and overlay of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional imaging apparatus, including such devices as photocopiers, multiple image processing functions, including duplex imaging functions, image overlay functions, and trimming/masking functions, have been provided in response to the demand for multi-functional photocopier operation. When inputting data, for example, the area to be handled by a trimming/masking function, is essential in such image processing functions.
If the keys and switches required for data entry are individually provided for each processing function, the operation panel could become excessively large and operation overly complex. Therefore, display panels including an LCD (liquid crystal display) have been provided in the operation panel of conventional imaging apparatuses, and the selection of which image processing functions to be executed and entry of the data relating to that selection have been accomplished by such a display. Thus, the image processing functions which can be executed in said the photocopier are successively displayed on the display, and the data required for execution of the image processing functions selected by the operator are input immediately after function selection. It is thus possible for the settings of multiple image processing functions to be input by using a single display section, thereby simplifying operation.
In such a conventional imaging apparatus, the image processing functions which could be executed by the apparatus are successively displayed according to the operation of selector switches by the operator. Thus, the operator must operate selector switches until the desired image processing functions are displayed, and this selection process becomes more complex as the number of image processing functions which can be executed increases. Furthermore, when there is no connection to the order in which the image processing functions are displayed, it is difficult for the operator to find the desired image processing function, thus making it extremely difficult to input the settings for the desired image processing functions.
Furthermore, during the selection of the image processing parameters to be executed in such a conventional imaging apparatus, all image processing functions which can be performed by the apparatus were successively displayed whether or not a specific function had been previously set. Thus, image processing parameters which could not be executed in combination with a previously set image processing function are also displayed, and it is possible for the operator to mistakenly select such a function. In this event, when it is determined after entering the data required by the parameters of the current image processing function that the function could not be executed in combination with a previously set function, an error message so notifying the operator would be displayed, which may frustrate the operator and waste data entry time.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an imaging apparatus which makes it easier to search for the image processing functions desired by the operator by simultaneously displaying from among those multiple image processing functions which can be executed those image processing functions that are interrelated. As a result, the image processing function data entry procedure is simplified.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an imaging apparatus having an image processing function which, by not displaying those image processing parameters which cannot be executed in combination with those previously set image processing parameters during the setting and input of image processing parameters, prevents selection by the operator of such unexecutable functions, does not display a message of nonexecutability after the setting of parameters for an unexecutable function, and thereby avoids operator frustration and wasted data entry time.